The Story of Nell
by Kenzie12
Summary: They all have their secrets and their own demons in the closet. But what happens when Nell's past comes back to haunt her? The team wants to help, but find it hard when she doesn't want it. Callen falls for Nell and vows to protect her at all costs. Will he save her or die trying?
1. Revisiting the past

**Hey everyone! I know it has been forever since I posted my last story, but I'm ready to get back at it. :) I hope you guys like this chapter. I've always found it interesting that we do not know much about Nell's past and this is why I wrote this. Please review :D**

**Kenzie.  
**

When Nell had came to NCIS she was worried that her past would have to be revisited and that she would have to tell her new team all of the secrets that she had purposely kept locked in the closet. She was glad that her new team had their own secrets and they understood the importance of privacy. Hetty was right when she had said they would respect her privacy and would not even broach the subject of her past unless absolutely necessary or unless Nell herself brought it up. When Hetty sent her into the field twice and Nell was permitted to carry a gun, she had been anxious that someone would ask her how she had gained the knowledge to shoot a gun or other questions that would require her to answer. She knew that the agents were very good at their jobs and they would know how to get the information out of her. They were exceptional at asking open ended questions and manipulating a person to do what they wanted them to do. This had always intimidated Nell because she did not want to have to relive her past. They hadn't asked questions though and Nell had been grateful. She wanted the team to just think of her as someone who had grown up with her family intact and someone who was a genius. She didn't want to shatter her reputation by unlocking the closet and letting the monsters come out. Truth be told, she didn't know if she would ever be able to face the team again if they knew anything about her history. She had done her best to keep everything swept under the rug and had only accepted the position with Hetty's promise that she would never speak a word of it to anyone. Not even Nate had known the whole story. Every night she revisited that dreadful day…blood had been everywhere, Anthony had laid there begging her for help, screams had come from the other room and she had heard the shots. She had grabbed Anthony's gun which he had dropped to the floor and walked into the living room. The gunman had stood holding the gun to Jeff's head and Nell stood knowing she would only have one shot to take him out. She aimed as best as she could and she missed the intended target instead hitting Jeff. The gunman shot at Nell who landed in a heap on the floor.

Nell had woken up at the hospital and been told that both Anthony and Jeff had died before paramedics had arrived and that she was lucky to be alive. She hadn't thought of herself as lucky though, she had taken someone else's life. After this incident Nell had vowed to go through extensive training to learn how to shoot a gun at the shooting range and this is where she had first encountered Hetty. Eventually Hetty had offered her a job and Nell had been able to somewhat put the past behind her.

Nell had just started feeling comfortable at NCIS and had grown to like her team members. She had been able to stop losing sleep at night worrying that the next day would be the day that Callen and everyone else would learn that she had taken an innocent man's life. She grew more optimistic as the days passed that no one would ever find out…until now as she stood in OPS reading the note that had been sent to her via mail.

Nell,

It's been a long time. I still remember that day like it was yesterday, my only regret is making sure you were not dead before I left. If I had it would have saved me years of searching for you. But all of the effort I have spent was worth it as I sit here knowing your exact location. My dear Nell your time is almost up.

Sincerely,

Jason

Nell's heart hammered in her chest, she knew they had never caught him and she had spent months picking up and moving hoping to keep off his grid. But Hetty had known everything and by the second time they met at the shooting range Hetty had persuaded her to stop running and stand strong. Thus began her training with Hetty as they worked to perfect shooting a gun in hopes that if he ever did come back that she would be capable of taking him out. Hetty had told her to let the team know if she ever needed assistance that the team was close and would do everything in their power to keep her safe. The time she had spent working with them she realized it was true…they were willing to do anything to prove Kensi's innocence and they searched for Hetty until they found her. She knew that if she went to them they would have her back. But she didn't want them to know that she had blood on her hands and that she had killed someone. She didn't want them to think of her as weak because she asked for help. And she didn't want them to think differently of her. She had arrived earlier than everyone else and knew she would be able to make a quick escape without being noticed. She could call in sick and have at least twenty-four hours on them before they would ever know something was wrong. She grabbed her purse and turned. She walked down the stairs and was surprised to see Callen sitting at his desk.

Callen noted that beads of sweat were on the woman's face and that she looked awfully pale, "You okay?" he asked approaching her.

Nell looked up at the senior agent and wanted more than anything to tell him everything. She opened her mouth, closed it again, and then replied, "I'm just not feeling well today. I'm gonna go home and sleep it off. Be sure to tell Hetty for me?"

"Yeah…okay." Callen knew something was off as she talked. He felt like she was hiding something but knew that the sweating and pale skin could be caused by being sick as well as nervous. There was only one way to find out. As Nell turned away to leave he grabbed her arm to spin her around. "Make sure to take something for your fever, okay?" He told her as he felt her forehead. He knew right away she wasn't running a fever.

"Yeah, okay." Nell gave a small smile before leaving.

Callen watched her retreating figure as he contemplated what could be going on with their newest member.


	2. One of our own

**Hey all! I hope you guys are having a great Monday. Thanks so much for the reviews and everything on the last chapter! Happy New Years! Hope you like this next chapter…all mistakes are mine.**

**Kenzie.**

As soon as Callen heard the door shut he pulled out his phone and dialed Hetty, "Something is up with Nell."

"What do you mean Mr. Callen?"

"I got here and she was leaving in a hurry saying she didn't feel good."

"And you don't believe her?"

"I want to believe her Hetty. But something was off; I don't know what it was. But she was hiding something."

Hetty hesitated, "You think she's in some kind of trouble?"

Callen found it odd that Hetty would jump to that conclusion, "Nell doesn't have any enemies does she?"

"Find her Mr. Callen."

"Hetty, is there something you should tell me?" Callen sighed as Hetty hung up the phone without answering his question. He headed towards the door and grabbed Sam just as he walked in, "Let's go."

Sam looked at Callen, "New case?"

"No, just a quick errand I need to run, I'll explain everything on the way."

"How big of a head start did she have on us G?" Sam questioned.

"Ten minutes tops."

"You're probably overreacting. She probably is sick." Sam tried to reason with his partner. He knew that Nell couldn't possibly have any enemies, thus no one would be after her.

"I just want to be sure."

Sam knew that Callen worried about Eric and Nell more than anyone else on the team. They didn't have the training that everyone else had and they wouldn't be able to protect themselves as well as the other agents. But Eric and Nell didn't need the extensive training, they didn't make enemies. They worked behind the scenes and no one knew who they were. Sam saw Callen visibly relax as they pulled in front of Nell's house and her car sat stationary in the driveway, "See, she's fine." Sam replied.

"Let's knock just to be safe." Callen could not explain it but he just didn't feel right.

Sam nodded and sighed opening his door. He didn't want Nell getting upset or mad because the second she had left with a cold they had rushed over thinking the worst. In his mind he played out a speech in his head about protective brothers who were concerned that something was wrong and just wanted to check on her. He was planning on giving it the minute she opened the door in her pajamas. Callen knocked on the door and impatiently stomped his foot on the ground. He waited only thirty seconds before knocking a second time. After another ten seconds passed Callen leaned down and started jiggling the doorknob. Sam put his hand on Callens' shoulder, "You are going overboard she's probably in the shower or asleep."

"And if she's not?" Callen asked.

Sam sighed, "Just let me try calling her first." Callen motioned for Sam to continue. Sam dialed her number and the phone sent him directly to voicemail, "Ummmm…Nell look it's Sam just calling to see how you are feeling. Just give me a call when you get this." Before Sam had even hung up Callen was back to fidgeting with the door knob. He stopped as the door handle started to turn, he took a step back and waited for the door to open.

Both men stood wide eyed as they found themselves staring at Nell who had a gun raised. She slowly lowered it upon realizing who it was, "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Expecting someone?" Callen asked.

"No." Nell answered.

Callen noted that Nell was answering quickly and that she wasn't offering up any details which was a sign that she was either lying or hiding something, "And the gun?" he asked.

"You could have been a burglar or something."

"In broad daylight? With a car in your driveway? How you feeling?" Callen asked.

"Well enough to go on a trip." Sam commented observing the two suitcases sitting on the ground behind Nell.

"Well…see…I was ummm…planning on going and seeing my family this weekend." Nell stammered.

"Nell, what's going on?" Callen asked.

"I just wasn't feeling well and…"

Callen interrupted her, "And you're lying. You're coming back with us and you're not going anywhere until you come clean." Sam nodded in agreement.

"I got everything under control." Nell argued.

"That's good. Then there is no problem with you telling us what's going on." Sam responded.

Callen had been looking for a way to get her to talk and he finally had found something, "If everything is so under control why don't you give me that gun for the time being?"

"Absolutely not. I know how to shoot it, Hetty taught me."

Callen nodded, "Why would Hetty need to teach you how to shoot a gun?"

"Because I am an agent." Nell responded.

"Fine, we'll settle this. Let's go Nell." Sam ordered pointing to the car.

"I'm not going." Nell folded her arms across her chest.

Callen laughed out loud. What did she thing she was going to do to stop them from taking her? "Nell, I'd advise you to not make this difficult."

"And I would advise you to come clean to your teammates Miss Jones. I think it is time." Hetty appeared behind Nell. Nell jumped in surprise but quickly recovered.

"Hetty, there isn't anything that I need to come clean about," Nell was looking pleadingly at her boss.

"Then what is this?" Hetty asked holding out a piece of paper.

Sam noticed Nell grow pale and he grabbed her arm to keep her steady.

"That was on my…" Nell began

"Dresser. You really should get a better lock on your backdoor Miss Jones. My car is parked in the alley out back. I will meet you three back at OPS and we will discuss where to go from here. No point in arguing Miss Jones you are one of us and we protect our own. If need be cuff her and drag her kicking and screaming. " Hetty's voice was final and Nell knew better than to argue. Sam grabbed Nells' shoulder and led her to the car.


	3. Secrets

**Hey everyone! So sorry about the delay. Here is the next installment!**

**Thanks, **

**Kenzie**

After leaving Nell's house Callen and Sam drove back to OPS contemplating what Nell could have been doing with a gun and a suitcase in her possession. Nell on the other hand was exploring her options. She knew that the chances of her escaping were very small…which left her with making up a story. That would work only until Hetty realized what she had done and made her tell the truth. Nell felt like she had taken all of the precautions and had exhausted a lot of effort into her training so that she could be the one to take the man down…she didn't want someone else doing it for her. She had been the one to kill the innocent agent and she was the one who ultimately should avenge his death. Yes, it was true that Sam and Callen could handle themselves well thanks to their experience, but she felt like she needed to be the one to do this.

She was growing increasingly worried about what the team would think of her once she told them what she had done. Would they look at her different? Would they deem her a murderer? Would they shun her? Or would they just tell her that there was nothing they could do to help her and kick her out? Nell knew that they probably wouldn't kick her out to fight by herself, even though she felt like she had adequate training to do just that. It hurt that not only had Hetty showed up and told her she was going to tell the team what was going on, but that Callen and Sam had not trusted her enough to just let her be. Hetty had told her from the very beginning that the team only needed to know what Nell was willing to share with them. And she wasn't sure she wanted them to know about any of this. She felt like she had been betrayed by the one person who she had always been able to count on. She had spent the last couple of years hiding from him; she knew how dangerous he was. She also knew that she would be able to learn a lot being on the NCIS LA team. She would know how to stay off the radar and how to fight. These were two things she had lacked when this nightmare first started years ago. Nell knew that Jason would do what he had promised he would do, finish her off. She didn't want to put anyone else in harm's way. Nell had grown attached to everyone on the team and she didn't want to see anything happen to any of them. She knew that if she did indeed manage to make a run for it or if her unfortunate end that she had been able to delay finally did come that she would miss Kensi being like an older sister. She would miss the banter between Kensi and Deeks, and how they would never admit their feelings for one another. She would miss the brotherly spats between Callen and Sam who was the better agent and watching them try to outdo one another had always been priceless. More than anything else she would miss Eric, who would understand the technological aspect of the job and they both were always on the same wave length.

So after twenty minutes they arrived back at OPS. Nell was thankful that they took her here instead of the boat shed. Sam got out first and opened her door, "Ok Nell lets go." He noted how she looked anxious and nervous, "There is no need to be afraid or nervous. We just want to help you." They continued inside as Callen made a beeline to Hetty's filing cabinet. Sam leads her upstairs knowing that it would be best to keep her somewhere she would feel safe and comfortable. "Hey Eric I brought your partner in crime back. So why don't you to stay up here. I will go get everyone else and then we will hold a team meeting."

Nell had remained silent and it was driving Eric crazy so he stared at her hoping to get her to talk. Minutes passed and feeling extremely self-conscious Nell spoke up, "Would you please stop staring at me?"

"Why didn't you tell me that something was going on? I thought we were partners, I thought that we could talk about anything." Nell sat there and looked at him pretending she had no idea what he was talking about. After a few minutes of silence Eric asked the question again this time more demanding, "What is going on?"

"I really don't know what you are talking about Eric. Sam and Callen surprised me at home and Hetty wants me to say something when there isn't anything to say." She finished a little shaky and unsure of herself at the end but she hoped he would buy it. Nell knew that there was plenty that needed to be said but that she also knew she was not ready to open up just yet.

Eric just stood there staring at her trying to figure everything out. He knows what came out of her mouth is a complete lie and not anywhere near the truth but why she can't trust him or the others with what is going on is something he doesn't understand at all. He knows they can handle whatever it is that is going on and could help her out but why she doesn't want their help is what is troubling. He knows downstairs their all discussing the best way to approach it and the best methods to use to not only make Nell open up but to make her feel comfortable as well. After what seemed like forever, but was merely five minutes he walked to the chair beside her and sat down, "Nell I can see that something is bothering you. You should know that we all care for you and that we all stick together. We just want what is best for you. When someone on this team falls down, we all help that person up, you are no different. You might want to think that you have to fight this on your own, but you're wrong. We are all here for you and every single one of us will fight for you."

Nell sits shocked into silence. She doesn't know what to say. How could he say that they would be there for her having no idea what it was she was going to tell them? With nothing left to say she stood up to leave trying to hold back the tears that had been threatening ever since the note had arrived in the mail.

Meanwhile downstairs Callen flips through a folder that he took out of a filing cabinet and laid down on Hetty's desk.

"Maybe she was a secret spy and doesn't want us to know. I mean being held hostage in the kill house didn't faze her so clearly she has dealt with something like that in the past." Deeks said.

"It doesn't matter what happened, what matters is that we let her know that we are here for her and that we get her out of whatever situation she is in." Sam responded.

"So you think she was in an abusive relationship?" Deeks asked.

Callen shook his head, "Instead of being down here drawing conclusions let's just go talk to her." The team nodded and headed upstairs.

As the team walked in they saw Eric have ahold of Nell's arms as she hit him in the chest, "Just let me go! I'm not playing Eric. I'm leaving, right now!"

"Whoa! What is going on up here? Shall I go get some popcorn?" Deeks asked. Then he winced as Kensi smacked him.

Callen raised his voice, "Eric let her go." Nell stood looking around surprised that Callen had told Eric to let her go. Assuming that this meant she could indeed go she started walking towards the exit. Callen grabbed her arm, "And you are going to sit right here and explain to me what is going on."

"Why is it that everyone else gets to deal with things on their own and when it comes to me you guys can't just let it go?" Nell asked growing more irate.

"Miss Jones, the last four years you have dealt with it by running and hiding. Now it is time to fight and conquer. Clearly you have been unable to deal with it, so now we will help you do so. You are a part of this team and I don't want to lose you. So let's take a couple of minutes to calm down and gather yourself and then you can start from the beginning." Hetty replied calmly walking into the room.


	4. The past of Nell

**Would like to thank each and every one of you, who are reading this story and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**Kenzie **

Nell sat for several moments trying to compose herself and prepare herself for the questions she knew would inevitably follow. The team was talking among themselves about everything from the weather to the basketball game they had all played the night before. Nell could tell that they were trying to make her feel comfortable and give her the space she needed. She appreciated it more than they knew. Hetty sat down next to her, "I know that you don't want them to know and I understand why you are hesitant to tell them. But trust me, your fears and concerns are pointless. They will quite frankly act the complete opposite than you think they will act. None of us are going to turn our backs on you and no one is going to think any less of you once they know the truth….trust me."

With that Hetty cleared her voice and the team stopped talking and turned their attention to Nell. Nell was finding it hard to swallow and her mouth was incredibly dry. "I….uh….. I don't know where to start."

"Just start from the beginning." Callen told her.

"Well….I don't….umm..." Nell stopped and everyone sat waiting for her to continue. "I was living in Indiana with my family and I met this guy name Jeff." She stopped again and Sam glanced at Deeks remembering his guess of an abusive relationship. "He was an NCIS agent. We ended up engaged and moved out east to the NCIS Headquarters in Suffolk, VA. We were in love and had planned my dream wedding. My fairy tale had came true. Two months before the wedding Jeff came home and said he was going to have to hold a meeting at our house with his team. Saying that it wasn't safe at their office. I asked Jeff what time he was expecting them and he said a half an hour. There wasn't anything to snack on in the house so I told him I'd run to the grocery and pick up a couple of items. Then I left the house."

"When I came back home Anthony was already there and I assumed everyone else was on their way. I grabbed the two bags of groceries and I made my way into the house. When I opened the door I noticed Anthony lying on the floor. When he seen me he pleaded for help but I couldn't think about him or the fact that something was not right. All I could think of was the fact that I didn't see Jeff. I bent down and grabbed Anthony's gun and I promised him I'd be right back. I made my way to the kitchen and I saw Jason standing there with a gun to my fiancés head. I didn't know what to do, I just hoped I could delay him long enough that the rest of the team would have a chance to get there. I tried to stall him. I had always herd that it would help if I connected with him. So I tried to bond with him over his hatred of the government. I mean why else would he be a mole, if he didn't hate the government. Jeff yelled at me to run, but I couldn't. I knew now that I had seen Jason there was no way he was going to let me live anyways. I kept talking about how the government owed me something."

"He just laughed and said I knew nothing about him. I tried to keep him talking….I….I tried not looking at Jeff. Jeff told me to stop, to run, but I wasn't going to leave him. Jason put his finger on the trigger and told me the game was over. Before I could even think I aimed the gun I had gotten from Anthony and I fired." Nell stopped once again, and she looked up to the lights in the ceiling to stop from crying. Kensi approached her and leaned down and put a hand over Nell's as she gave her a reassuring smile.

Callen said, "Nell there is nothing to worry about what ever happened is now in the past we are your family here and we care about you." Nell looked from Kensi to Callen to Sam, Deeks, Eric and Hetty knowing that Hetty was right they wouldn't judge her for what happened.

"After I fired I expected Jason to fall to the floor, but he didn't. He just stood and laughed, it was then that I noticed that Jeff had gone limp in Jason's arms. I didn't know what to do, I stood shocked and before I knew it Jason laughed at me and then pulled his gun up and aimed. Everything was going in slow motion he opened his mouth and said that it was a shame he would have to shoot a pretty lady like me. Next thing I know, I felt a pain in my chest and I was finding it hard to breath. A minute later I heard the door open and knew that the rest of the team had arrived. I tried to call out to them and tell them that Jason was there but I couldn't find my voice. I heard shots being fired, but I couldn't tell where they were coming from. As I was laying there I could hear Chris say hang in there everything will be alright, just hang in there Nell. In the distance I could hear the sirens growing louder and I knew help was on the way. I remember I kept repeating Jeff's name and Chris told me he would check on him. Steve bent down and just kept telling me that it was going to be okay. I asked about Jeff and he told me to stay calm and relax. He put pressure on my chest and the pain was so intense that I lost consciousness."

"A couple of days later I woke up in the hospital not knowing completely what had happened. When a nurse walked in she was surprised I was awake and called for the doctor. When he came in he checked all my vitals and told me that I was doing a lot better. I had asked what happened to the others . I asked him where Jeff was. The doctor looked at me and replied that the paramedics had tried everything, but that they had died at the scene. They had me stay in the hospital for a couple more days to make sure that no complications would arise. During that time I heard from Chris a few times saying that he and Steve were going after Jason and that they would make sure that Jeff had not died in vain. The doctors made me go to all kinds of psychologists and stuff to work out my feelings and survivor's guilt over what had happened. It happened on base at our house, so I was in a military hospital. I wanted more than anything to get out and help Steve and Jason, but my psychologist seemed to think me being released would mean I would be a danger to myself or others. So instead of being locked up in a prison where I belonged, I was held prisoner in a hospital. "

Callen sat listening intently to what Nell was saying, "Nell, you didn't belong in prison. You were trying to save him."

"But, I didn't. A drunk driver accidently hits someone and kills them, they go to jail. I mise well have been a drunk shooter. A drunk driver is said to not be able to drive the car because he is impaired. Well I was impaired when I was holding the gun, I had no idea how to shoot someone. And I killed someone innocent and instead of being treated like the convict I was, I was hailed as a hero."

"Nell we've discussed this again and again. From the day that you woke up to the day you were released." Everyone turned to Nate who had walked in. Everyone seemed surprised that Nate knew what was going on and they looked from Nell and back to Nate.

"Nate and I met back in VA when he was working at a Navy Base Hospital and he was the one that cleared me to leave the hospital. He was the person who I had to talk to about everything that had happened." Nell explained.

"So what happened once you got released from the hospital?" Sam asked.

"Shortly after I was released I got word that Steve had been killed and no one had heard from Chris so I was scared. At that point in time I had moved back to Indiana. Since I was living at home with my family and afraid that Jason would find me...I ran...I didn't want them to be in harm's way. For years I kept running and hiding hoping that Jason would never find me. I was also hoping that Chris would get ahold of me, so I would know what had happened to him. He never did, so I just assumed he had went into hiding as well. Not long ago I decided to settle down here and not run anymore and I figured it was time to learn how to defend myself. So I started to go to shooting ranges and practice shooting a gun so that when the time came I would be able to handle myself. That is where I met Hetty she knew of the situation and offered her assistance, and at first I didn't believe her or trust her. But after the second meeting at the gun range I felt that I could trust her and she brought me here saying I would be an asset to the team. I thought I was prepared to face Jason and I thought I knew what to do, but when I got the letter I panicked. I've grown so accustomed to running that I thought that is what I needed to do. I didn't want you guys to get hurt or to know that I killed someone…." Nell's voice trailed off and Kensi was whispering to her.

Hetty waved at Callen to follow her. They went into the hallway, "Mr. Callen, I think you should know that before Chris went on the run, he confided in Nate that Jeff had been laying bleeding out and he had made Chris promise that Chris would take care of Nell. Chris asked Nate to protect Nell and said that he was going to go after Jason. Nate told him that he would keep an eye on her and Chris left. Nate is who put me in contact with Nell when she first arrived in LA. Chris died in a car explosion a week ago….Jason is the only suspect in his death. Nell knows none of this, and I think for now we should keep it that way. Mr. Callen, we need to keep her safe and we need to find Jason, there isn't another option."

"We will Hetty, we will." Callen replied looking into the room where Nell was still having a conversation with Kensi.


	5. Support System

**I would like to apologize for the delay, this chapter has been done for days now...but my beta kept telling me he would send it that night or the next morning and he never did. Needless to say I am posting it without his feedback and corrections. So please forgive any errors. :) I would also like to say I love the reviews. And I got a couple of reviews that asked for Callen/Nell. So I tried to oblige. It isn't much, but be patient my friends. :). I always want to make my readers happy so if there is anything you want to see just let me know. **

**Hope you all have a great weekend.**

**Kenzie. :)**

Callen walked back into OPS and cleared his throat, "You guys go ahead and go downstairs and come up with a plan. Give me a minute with Nell." Callen did not know why seeing Nell in such a fragile state bothered him as much as it did, but he was finding that it was making his stomach nauseated with worry. He didn't want to imagine Nell being in danger...in fact he wanted to protect Nell from the world. He wanted to shelter Nell from all of the dangers and all of the evil that was present. More than that though his chest constricted as he thought that Nell was willing to go out on her own again. She was so small and fragile, no one should have to confront something like this on their own, but especially not Nell. Once the team had made an exit Callen made his way to where Kensi had resided moments ago and sat down, "I owe you an apology."

Nell's heart was racing at the close proximity that her and Callen now were, "What for?"

Callen took in the red eyes, the tissue that Nell held tightly in her hand, and the way her voice was shaking and sighed. He wanted to raise his hand to wipe the remainder of her tears away but refrained not knowing how she would respond, "I as the senior agent should have made you feel comfortable enough that you felt like you could come to me with absolutely anything. I should have talked to you more, should have known what had happened before now. I was not the senior agent that I should have been and for that I am sorry."

Nell could not believe what she was hearing, was he really blaming all of this on himself, "Callen it has nothing to do with you not making me feel comfortable. I've not felt as safe as I do here since it happened. For once, I felt so safe that I finally let my guard down and because of that Jason found me."

"Nell, you are safe here. I promise you that, I will protect you." Callen had told a lot of people that over the years but he could not recall a time where he had been so genuine. G Callen knew at that point he would do whatever he had to do to ensure that Nell was safe. He suddenly got the urge to pull the woman into his arms and hold her. As he reached around her shoulders, he decided against it. Instead he awkwardly patted her on the shoulder.

Nell could not explain it, but she felt safe. Despite the fact that a murderer was after her, despite the fact that she was in grave danger, and despite the fact that Jason knew where she was, she had never felt this safe. G Callen had never been a man of many words, so Nell was left to theorize what the touch had meant. To Nell the mere touch of Callen's hand on her shoulder conveyed that he would protect her and that he did deeply care. Nell quickly brushed this to the back of her mind as guilt came to the surface. She had killed her husband; she didn't deserve to be cared for. And even if she did, there was no way Callen would fall for her.

Callen took the silence as his cue to leave and give her space. He stood and exited the room, taking Nell's feeling of safety with him.  
She was once again left to drown in her own thoughts alone. It only took a moment for her tears to start falling. Her whole body shook from the thrusting of her shoulders as the sobs continued.

Nate glanced at Hetty, "We knew it would happen like this eventually."

"The team should have been prepared, I should have known that he was closing in on her." Hetty replied.

"He's good."

"We are better." Hetty responded, and the look in her eyes gave Nate cold chills.

"That we are..." Nate let his voice trail off not knowing what to say.

"How bad was she back then? How rough is it going to be for her this time?"

"It was bad. Suicidal ideation. All she thought about was getting back at Jason and then taking her own life. Psychologists kept handing her case off from one doctor to another. No one knew what to do or how to help her get past the initial idea that she had killed him. Me, I was new and wanted to prove myself, I readily accepted her case as a challenge. It took awhile but I finally got through to her using Gestalt therapy. My supervisors were impressed, they thought she would need to be in a mental institution for months before she would be able to go back into society, even then they didn't think she would succeed. I set out to prove them wrong. Everyone was so focused on fixing her; I just focused on making it easier for her to cope with. I let her know I was there, I learned how far I could push her and I knew how far I could go. Hetty, if it wasn't for her case I never would have been promoted and I most certainly never would have made it to your team. I think this time, Nell is going to have an easier time, she has a support system and people to fall back on. She knows we care, and she knows we are here for her. Nevertheless I would like to prescribe her something to help her through this ordeal."

"Do what you think you must do."

"We will get her through this."

Hetty's eyes turned cold, "I know we will, he got us once...he won't get us again."

****  
Callen walked downstairs to join the rest of the team. On the way there he turned back around twice not wanting to leave Nell by herself...but he finally decided against it. The last person she would want to see would be him. His heart pounded thinking of the endless possibilities that could have happened had he not of realized something was wrong and went to her house. She could have walked right into a trap and right into Jason's outstretched arms.

"I think we need to focus on finding Chris for now, he may be in danger as well." Kensi was saying.

"No need he's dead. We need to focus on getting Nell someplace safe...He could be out there watching us right now." Callen replied.

"We can take her to a safe house?" Sam offered.

"She can stay with me." Callen decided.

"How is she?" Eric asked.

"She will be okay. I'll make sure of it. Kensi, run by Nell's house and grab her some stuff and come to my house. I am going to get Nell and drive around to make sure tailing us and I will meet you there."

"What about us?" Deeks asked waving his hand between Sam and himself.

Callen hesitated before he responded, "Find Jason. When you find him, call me."

Callen turned to walk away and Sam grabbed his arm, "We'll get him G."

"Sam he's killed some of our own already, and if he is going to kill anyone else it will be over my dead body." Callen said. Sam went to open his mouth to respond but Callen interrupted, "Find him Sam." Sam nodded before turning and walking away.

Callen noticed Nate walking away from Hetty and he nodded his head in way of greeting. Nate smiled and looked upstairs as if to ask where Nell was. "She's up there." Callen replied.

Hetty was sitting at her desk going through paperwork as Callen walked up, "I'm taking her to my house for the time being. She shouldn't be left alone."

"I completely agree." Hetty responded not looking up.

Callen went to say something else but was interrupted as Granger walked up, "I need the team, we have a case." Granger said.

"Another team will have to take it. We are working our own case right now." Callen replied. He wasn't about to take on another case. All of their attention needed to be focused on their youngest team member and keeping her safe and Callen wasn't going to let Granger use his authority to get them to work the case. Callen was not about to budge.

Granger hesitated before he spoke, "What could possibly be more important than working the case I bring for you?"

"It's confidential." Callen answered.

"I am positive that I have the clearance to know." Granger said cooly. It was evident in his tone that he was not used to being told no.

Hetty spoke for the first time, "Do you remember that favor you owe me? Well consider us even."

Granger eyed the two for several moments before turning and walking away.

"Thanks Hetty." Callen heard hurried footsteps on the stairs and turned to look.

"She's gone." Nate said loudly.

"She can't be, we would have seen her." Callen replied.

"I'm telling you, she's gone." Nate repeated.

Callen didn't hesitate before he started running upstairs. He knew he needed to find her. He knew that he needed to know that she was safe. And he also knew that at some point in time he had unknowingly developed feelings for the young woman.

**So now that Callen has finally admitted that there is something between him and Nell what will happen? Will he express those feelings for her or will he hide them from her? More importantly though is where has Nell Jones gone? Feel free to review. :)**


	6. Level with me

**Here is the new chapter. I am sorry it took so long but I had so much going on. I got accepted to graduate school, thus I have been applying for scholarships and stuff. Anyhoo I hope you guys are having a great day! And just out of curiosity am I the only one super excited for tomorrow's episode? Please review to keep me motivated. :)**

**-Kenzie**

Callen looked in ops and did a quick walk through of the upstairs growing more anxious by the minute. Surely Nell would not have made a run for it, not when she knew the team would stop at nothing to keep her safe. He went to go ask Eric to run a trace on her phone but stopped when he walked by the girls bathroom. His heart was pounding as his last hope was mere feet away. He knocked and only waited a second before he spoke,"Ladies, I am coming in." As he pushed the door open he prayed no one was inside changing, he could almost hear Hetty's sexual harassment speech already.  
"Thanks for the warning." Nell replied as she held a wet paper towel to her face.  
"You know it would have been nice had you told someone where you were going. It would have saved me and Nate some time." Callen told her. While he mentally added it would have saved him a lot of worry as well.  
"Callen, I wasn't leaving the building so why would I tell someone? And even if I had left you would have seen me. What did you think I did, jump out of a second story window?" Nell laughed finally tossing the paper towel into the trashcan.  
Callen remembered the file he had read and the words played back in his mind...suicide ideation..., "That's not funny," he went to continue on with his lecture but stopped short upon seeing her face. "Have you been crying?" Callen didn't know how he wanted her to answer. If she said no, he would be mad that she was lying. If she said yes, Callen would not know how to respond. He had never been good at dealing with his own emotions and he definitely wasn't good with tears. He would inevitably sit there awkwardly and hope that it would pass quickly.  
"No." Nell answered looking at the floor.  
"Why are you lying to me?"  
"Why do you care?" Nell asked this time looking up.  
Callen didn't know how to respond. He wanted to tell her that it was because he had fallen for her and that had she been crying he wanted to be able to console her but instead he said, "I'm the agent in charge I need to know what is going on with my team."  
"Oh...okay..." Nell replied walking out of the bathroom. She had planned on staying in the bathroom until her eyes and face had become less red. She knew even non agents would be able to tell she had been crying. And she didn't want the team to see her like that...but she couldn't force herself to stay in a room that was so small, especially in the presence of Callen.  
Nate stood outside once he had heard her voice, he wanted to talk to her before she left for the safe house. Once the door opened he started his speech he had been planning the last ten minutes, "Nell, I know that you have a lot going on right now. I also know you are going to tell me that you don't need to talk about it...but me and the team are worried about you. I don't want you to relapse so I was hoping that you would let me get you a prescription to help get you through." Even as he said it he knew she would want no part in it.  
"I do not need it, Nate."  
"Nell, if I recall correctly you didn't need it back then either. And me and you both know that you did." Nate tried again.  
"I don't appreciate the fact that you think I need to be medicated to get through this. And just because you knew me back then doesn't mean you know me now. So don't go assuming that I need medicine. I'm not one of your mental cases, so stop treating me like I am a basket case!" Nell's voice had grown louder the longer she talked. She stormed down the stairs planning on waiting for Callen.  
Callen had stood back watching the exchange as he tried to blend into the wall, "That went over well."  
"It is only a matter of time before she regresses." Nate commented quietly.  
"Will the medicine delay that?" Callen asked.  
"If taken properly there is a decreased chance of psychosis, anxiety attacks, amongst other things that you probably don't care about."  
"Give me the prescription." Callen replied.  
"What?"  
"She is staying with me, if she ends up needing it I want it to be nearby." Callen responded.  
Nate nodded understanding, "This one will help take the edge off of everything going on. This one will allow her brain to shut off so she can get some sleep at night."  
"Is there anything in particular I should be on the lookout for?" Callen asked.  
"Nell suffered from PTSD initially. She would hallucinate and return to that night...if she ever zones out and you think she is going back to that night gently coax her out of it. Pay special attention to the things she says. Read between the lines. Listen intently to her, and if she in anyway threatens herself call me. Don't push her too far, you're a trained investigator you know how far you will be able go go. More importantly keep an eye on her..."  
Callen smiled in understanding before going downstairs and joining Nell, "We're going to my house. Let's go."

Nell found herself in the passenger side of the car, mentally wishing she could be back in the bathroom. At least there she wasn't confined to such a small space. She was sitting as close to the window as she physically could. She didn't want Callen protecting her, she didn't deserve it. But she also was trying to ignore the surge of electricity that she felt whenever Callen was around.  
"You came down kind of hard on Nate back there. Do you wanna talk about it?" Callen asked staring out his back windshield looking for a tail.  
"Not particularly."  
"Why do you keep doing that?" When Nell looked at him in confusion he continued, "You keep pushing me away."  
"I do not."  
"Then level with me."  
"About?"  
"Everything. Why you lied about crying, why you yelled at Nate and why you never came to me about this. Nell I was there this morning, we talked. Why didn't you just tell me?" Nell could sense that Callen was hurt that she had not told him, "I wanted to handle it myself. I am capable you know?"  
Callen spoke again, "So your defense mechanism is to deflect, fine. I'll play along for now."  
Nell didn't speak again until they had reached Callen's house, "Why can't I just stay in a hotel?" She complained.  
Callen shook his head, he never in a million years would have thought Nell Jones could put up such resistance, "We're good at our job why don't you let us do it?" Callen asked as he spoke of Sam, Kensi, Deeks, and himself.  
Nell mumbled something under her breath as she made her way inside.

Kensi arrived at Nell's house. She hesitated at the door, she never liked invading her friends privacy. Going to Nell's house even just to pick things up felt like a betrayal. She sighed and opened the door. Nell's house was clean and indoor plants decorated the living room on every surface. She made her way to the bathroom and grabbed a toothbrush and upon seeing them she also grabbed some feminine products. She would hide these at the bottom of the suitcase just in case. She made her way to the bedroom and she opened the drawers grabbing panties and bras. She opened the closet door and not knowing what to take she grabbed everything that was within arm reach. She figured the things that Nell wore most would be front and center. Kensi was just about to leave when something out the window caught her attention. She walked to the window and peered out noting a white van was parked down the street that had a man sitting in the driver's seat. It was too far away for her to get a close look at him, all she could make out was the silhouette.  
A noise sounded from the living room and she heard voices. She upholstered her weapon and pulled her cell phone out calling in an agent in distress. She knew within minutes she would have backup.  
"She thinks she can come here and start over. She is gonna think again. I had to go on the run to avoid the cops that she had chasing after me. I still can't use my real name and can't go into public with my natural hair color. And look she has a whole new life, a whole new set of friends. I should have made sure she was dead the minute she got hit by the bullet. I won't make the same mistake again." Kensi had been focused on the door that led to the hallway.  
Her mistake was forgetting he was a former trained agent. He was distracting her, so his partner could circle back and enter the bedroom through the adjoining bathroom. Kensi felt the gun press up against her head and she jumped slightly.  
"What do we have here?" A man asked.  
Kensi didn't answer, instead she ducked down quickly and spun so her legs connected with his and he fell to the ground in a heap. She was quick to collect his gun that had fell to the floor. She trained the gun at the guy but she often moved the gun in the direction of the doorway. The man was still laying on the floor. He wore a black mask so she could not see his face. He made a move to his leg and Kensi knew he was going for another gun, she shot twice connecting with the man's chest. She made her way into the hallway and seen someone darting out the front door. She turned back around figuring she would have a better chance shooting him out of the window. Upon entering the bedroom she tripped over the suitcase and fell to the ground face first. Her ankle exploded in pain.

The man Kensi had shot grabbed at his bullet proof vest as the woman made her way to the living room. He groaned as he reached down and grabbed his back up gun. He heard footsteps returning and he resumed his position as a dead man. He took a chance and peeked just as the woman fell to the ground. Knowing it may be his only chance he raised his gun.

Sam and Deeks were finding out all of the pertinent information that they could use about their suspect when their phones went off simultaneously. "It's Kensi. We gotta go." Sam said as Deeks continued to struggle getting his phone out of his pocket.  
"Eric! We need a location!" Deeks called out as he followed Sam to the car.  
Deeks was trying to remain calm, he had never been so glad that Nell lived so close to the mission. It would take them less than a minute to get there with Sam's driving. Deeks phone went off and he looked at the address that had popped up on his screen, it confirmed Kensi was still at Nell's house.  
Sam's phone was the next to go off and he picked it up, "G, stay at your current location. Me and Deeks are on our way. We'll call you when we known what is up." Sam hurriedly stated before hanging up the phone.  
As they pulled up to the house they heard two gunshots go off. They jumped out of the car as a man came running out of the house. They went to give chase, the man jumped in a white van. They heard another gunshot coming from within the house and Sam motioned for Deeks to go inside. Sam raised his gun and fired at the van as they sped past. He hit the windshield, but it didn't shatter like it normally would. It was then Sam realized they had bulletproof glass. He aimed at the tires and missed. He contemplated jumping in his own car and following but the safety of his teammates were his main concern. He didn't know who had shot who, who had been injured, or if the house was clear yet. He turned and ran inside gun raised.


	7. It is completely different

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it! It has more Nell/Callen in it than the previous chapters. :) I appreciate each and every review/follow/favorite so please keep them coming! It lets me know that people are still reading and enjoying. Thanks, Kenzie**

**P.S. The part in italics is Nell's flashback, I hope that doesn't confuse anyone.**

Deeks rushed into the house his gun leading the way. He tried to follow protocol but was finding it increasingly difficult not knowing where Kensi was or if she was okay. It seemed like an eternity before he finally saw the young woman lying on the floor. His heart dropped to the floor but he quickly recovered upon seeing her chest moving up and down and her head moving in the direction of him, "You hit?" Deeks asked continuing into the room.  
"No. It's about time you made your grand entrance partner." Kensi replied.  
Deeks smiled, "It looks like I missed the party." Deeks laughed waving to the guy on the floor.  
"Not a party I'd like to have again." Kensi laughed sitting up.  
"You guys good?" Sam asked.  
Deeks nodded as he held out his hand to Kensi. She took it and winced as she stood and her right ankle touched the ground, "Maybe not?" Deeks replied looking questionably at Kensi.  
"I'm fine." Kensi promised.  
Deeks knew better, he let go of her hand and watched as she went to take a step forward. As she put her weight on her right ankle she cringed and tried to cover it up by sitting on the bed, "Hmmm Hmmm, let me see." Deeks ordered.  
"It's just a sprain." She protested.  
Sam had heard enough, "Kensi it is either Deeks looks at it or I tell Hetty."  
Kensi looked surprised as Sam turned walking away, knowing what choice Kensi was going to make.  
Deeks winked at her as he pulled up her pant leg. He squeezed gently on her ankle looking at her face for a reaction. She had composed herself though and was giving no sign of any pain. He noted it looked slightly swollen, "It's probably just a sprain but maybe we should get an x-ray to be safe..."  
"I'm fine."  
Deeks looked intently at her and chose not to argue, "Okay."

***

Callen listened to Sam tell him what had transpired at Nell's house, "The guy that Kensi shot?"  
"No id yet. Eric is running it through facial rec. I'll let you know when it comes back."  
"Is Kensi okay?" Callen asked. He would not be able to forgive himself for letting something happen to her. He knew he should not have sent her by herself.  
"I think she twisted her ankle. But she's good." Sam answered.  
"Okay, me and Nell are gonna stay in our current location. You guys can stop by and we will come up with a game plan." Callen said.  
"Got it." Sam replied hanging up the phone and turning back towards the bedroom where he saw Deeks trying to help Kensi and Kensi waving him off. Sam chuckled at the young woman's stubbornness. Deeks glanced at Sam with a helpless look on his face and Sam shrugged. "So forensics is on their way, we are going to meet up with the others...that is as soon as Kensi limps her way to the car. I'm just gonna have a seat here on the couch, call me when you make it to the car."  
Kensi shot a glare in Sam's direction, "You are over exaggerating."  
"We shall see about that, when Hetty finds out." Sam laughed.  
"What is that supposed to mean? Deeks looked at it, Hetty doesn't need to know."  
"Don't you think Hetty will find it odd when you won't stand in front of her?"  
Kensi grew pale at the realization that Hetty would be able to draw her own conclusions. She shook her head, Hetty probably already knew.  
"I can carry you to the car princess." Deeks offered.

***

Callen sat in his living room, "Their okay."  
"Thank goodness."  
"What are you thinking about?" Callen asked once Nell had sat for several moments silently staring out of the window.  
"I...I...I don't want anything to happen to any of you guys because of me. Callen enough people have suffered because of this and I don't think I could handle it if one of you guys got hurt."  
Callen scooted closer to her and laid his hand on hers, "Nell stop worrying. Everything is going to be okay." He whispered.  
Nell was looking at the floor and trying to delay the tears until she could make an escape to the bathroom.  
"Nell are you okay?" Callen asked putting his hand under her chin and forcing her to look at him.  
Nell hated when people asked her that, she knew that the moment she opened her mouth the waterfall would start, "Hmmm hmmm." She hoped that this would be enough to appease him.  
Callen kept his hand under her chin. "Hmmm hmmm what, Nell?"  
Nell swallowed and her throat hurt, "I'm okay." The moment she opened her mouth she knew he wouldn't buy it. She pulled away and stood up.  
Callen had anticipated this. He too was on his feet his hand grabbing the back of her shirt and pulling her back so she fell into his arms, "You're doing it again, Your pushing me away." Callen observed.  
"Let me go Callen."  
"No. Let me in, Nell."  
"Because you let everyone in, right?" Nell asked.  
Callen knew she had a point, he knew he was being hypocritical but he couldn't help it, "That is different," he stated even though he knew it wasn't. He swiftly turned her around so she was now facing him.  
"No, that is where you are wrong." In the heat of the moment Nell had been able to collect herself and the tears were no longer threatening to fall.  
Without thinking, without hesitating Callen leaned down and looked at Nell. His breathing sped up as his lips came in contact with hers. He pulled away looking at Nell as if to ask for permission. When she didn't say anything he leaned back in this time parting his lips and his tongue encouraged hers to do the same. His tongue went into her mouth exploring everywhere it could reach. Callen's hand ran through the young woman's hair and his other hand caressed her back.  
Nell had waited for this moment for a long time. As her tongue wrestled his, she tried to memorize everything from the way he tasted to the way it felt to have his body pressed up against hers. Nell was backed up against a wall; Callen's hands were now exploring Nell's body. Nell was aching with anticipation and she was now moving with a sense of urgency. Callen smiled as a moan escaped the young woman's lips, he picked her up carrying her to the bedroom.  
She landed and Callen climbed onto the bed straddling her, he kissed her on the lips and followed it with a kiss on the neck. He used his hand to play with her bra strap and he was pushing it down her shoulder when she gasped. Callen tugged at her ear lobe with his teeth. "It's completely different." Callen whispered in her ear. Then abruptly he got out of bed and walked towards the living room.  
Nell laid there panting...what had just happened? And why did it have to stop?

***

Callen knew he had just changed the dynamic of their relationship. He knew he had opened a door that he had forced close for a long time. The minute he had kissed her he knew it had not been the perfect time, but he had been unable to stop himself. He had always been able to control himself but at that moment in time he had lost all of his will power and wanted nothing but to hold the young woman in his arms. The door opened and his team trampled in. He noted Kensi was definitely favoring her left leg, "Yo..." Callen began looking at Kensi.  
"Don't waste your breath...she's going to tell you she's good even though it's clear she's not." Deeks told him.  
Callen nodded, "Did we get a license plate?" Callen asked.  
"Didn't have one and Eric lost the van once it hit the highway." Sam replied.  
"Where is Nell?" Kensi asked.  
"Lying down." Callen answered honestly.  
The door opened once again and Hetty walked in, "We got a hit on facial rec. His name is Steve Thompson."  
The team heard a noise and glanced towards the bedroom door where Nell stood.  
"Who is he?" Sam asked.  
"He works for a guy named Michael Carlson. He employs snipers. It seems Jason has enlisted the help of trained assassins."  
Callen was watching Nell who showed no emotion upon hearing the news. Callen was still eyeing Nell and mentally replaying what had happened in the bedroom when she looked at him. Callen awkwardly cleared his throat and looked away.  
"Our first order of business should be finding Michael Carlson. He would be able to lead us right to Jason and then we..." Sam was saying.  
Nell zoned out, and no longer could hear the team's plans. She didn't want them going against a bunch of trained assassins, she knew they could handle themselves but mistakes are made and people die...  
_Nell was standing watching Jeff bleed to death. She looked down at her own body which was also bleeding profusely. Her eyes fell to Jeff's face which was filled with pain and she couldn't look away. She stood staring as she heard her own voice call out to him and she stood and watched as he struggled to breathe. _  
Callen had noticed the second Nell had zoned out but he was hoping that she would be able to pull herself out of it, without having to alert the team that Nell was having a flashback. A minute passed before he decided to intervene. He was aware of his team watching him as he made his way across the living room. He gently touched her on the shoulder, "Nell?"  
The young woman stood a look of terror on her face. Callen shook her slightly, "Nell it's okay." Callen looked at his team before turning his attention back to Nell. He grabbed both shoulders and shook her more forcefully than before, "Nell!"  
Nell blinked before realizing what had happened, "I'm sorry." She told them.  
Callen shook his head, "Nothing to be sorry for." He could tell she was close to tears and he knew she didn't want to break down in front of the team so he decided to give her an escape, "Why don't you go lay down and get some rest?"  
Nell nodded before turning around and heading back into the bedroom.  
Hetty waited until Nell had disappeared before she looked at Kensi, "Why don't you take her a glass of water Miss Blye?"  
Deeks jumped up trying to save his partner, "I got it."  
"I would prefer Miss Blye to get it." Hetty's eyes sparkled as they always did when she knew something that she wasn't supposed to know. Deeks stood looking at Kensi as if he was asking what he should do.


	8. The Escape

**Here is the next chapter. Technically speaking this is only part of this chapter. My beta has neglected to get me the second part of the chapter. Which he promised I would have three weeks ago…So tomorrow I will proof read the second part myself and post it before I go to bed. All mistakes are mine.**

**Thanks,**

**Kenzie. **

**P.S. They better not kill off Deeks or Sam!**

Kensi looked at Hetty and knew she was stuck. She glanced to the kitchen and guessed there was only ten steps to get to where no one could see her. If she could just suck it up for a couple of steps she would be in the clear.

"Is there a problem Ms. Blye?" Hetty asked.

"I'm good." Kensi smiled putting her hands on the arm cushions to help herself up. Kensi could tell the team was watching her intently. She had purposely positioned her body so that Hetty could not see her face. Kensi took her first step and when Hetty did not make a comment Kensi sent a triumphant smile to Sam. Upon entering the kitchen Kensi leaned against the counter to give her ankle a small break. Thirty seconds later she reached for a glass and got water from the fridge. She took a deep breath and mentally gave herself a pep talk. She was only ten steps from accomplishing the impossible and fooling Hetty.

"She is just exhausted." Callen was explaining as Kensi made her way back into the living room. She handed the glass to Callen and made her way back to her chair.

Deeks shot Kensi an impressed smile, "Well she will be better after she gets some sleep then." Deeks forced himself back into the conversation.

Callen nodded in agreement as he fingered the pill bottle in his pocket. He turned away from everyone and got a sleeping pill out. He broke the pill in half allowing the powder to fall into the water. He picked the glass up and swirled the liquid around until he was positive she wouldn't see the powder floating around. He turned and made his way to the bedroom, "You should drink this." He told her holding the glass out.

Nell rolled over so she was lying on her side and facing him, "I'm not thirsty."

Callen sighed and sat down by the bed, "Nell, I don't need you getting dehydrated. You've lost a lot of water today. I promise I will leave you alone for the rest of the night if you drink this."

Nell knew he was talking about all of the tears that she had cried, but she ignored it, "Fine." She sat up and took the glass.

Callen smiled and squeezed her shoulder before making his way back to the living room.

"Nell will be safe here for now. We'll have someone on protective detail at all times. Tomorrow morning we will go after Michael." Sam was telling Hetty.

"Just make sure Nell is safe and that you all take care of yourselves as well." Callen noted the worry that was on Hetty's face and silently wondered if she was hiding something.

"Will do Hetty." Deeks promised.

Hetty stood and opened the front door, "Everyone needs to get some rest tonight….and Miss Blye you may want to put some ice on that." And with that Hetty shut the door behind her.

Sam laughed out loud and Deeks smiled.

"How does she do that?" Kensi asked dumbfounded. She thought she had done a great job masking her pain.

Nell awoke the next morning and saw Callen sitting at the end of the bed, "How did you sleep?" he asked.

Nell could have sworn she seen a smirk, "Fine."

"What would you like for breakfast? Kensi is going to bring something, she is going to pick it up on her way over here."

"Oh, what is she coming over for?" Nell asked.

"She has a bum leg. I told her she could do protective detail so she wouldn't have to do much…but please do not tell her that. She never would have agreed to it had I told her the truth." Callen replied.

Nell nodded as a knock sounded on the door. Callen motioned for Nell to stay put and he put his hand on his gun. Moments later Nell heard Kensi's voice, "It's me…I hope you both like biscuits and gravy."

Nell slid out of bed and went to the bathroom brushing her hair out with a comb. She also changed into new clothes and put on some eye liner. By the time she made her way to the kitchen her stomach was growling.

"Morning." Kensi smiled.

"Morning." Nell replied sitting down at the table. She ate a couple of bites silently, "Thanks Kensi, these are delicious."

Callen had been watching Nell intently. She had woken up and acted like nothing was bothering her. And that made him worry. Nell could feel Callen's eyes on her but ignored it. Callen had practically acted like the thing in the bedroom had never occurred. If he was going to act like that then she would act like it didn't affect her. She knew he was watching so she put her thumb in her mouth and sucked slowly. She jumped as his leg brushed up against her leg. Kensi looked at her curiously. Nell smiled and when Kensi looked away, Nell reached over and grabbed his inner thigh. If he wanted to play, Nell was completely game. Callen cleared his throat and stood abruptly, "Done eating already?" Nell asked innocently.

"Yeah, gotta get going, I'm sure the team is waiting on me." Callen answered.

When Nell was sure that Kensi wasn't looking she winked at Callen. Callen shook his head and left.

"You seem to be doing well." Kensi stated curiously.

Nell smiled, "A good night's sleep did me good, I guess."

Truth be told it had nothing to do with sleep and everything to do with the blue eyed senior agent.

Kensi was doing her best to keep the analyst's spirits up. She had brought the seasons of Top Model and The Bachelor over. She was hoping to keep Nell from worrying about the rest of the team, "I even brought some ice cream." Kensi smiled.

Nell knew Kensi was doing her best to keep her busy. So she wouldn't have to think about the scenarios that could be playing out with the rest of the team. Despite that Nell kept thinking of Jeff's body lying on the floor. Jason was not scared to kill and Nell knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who tried to protect her. Kensi was talking about how cute Sean was and how he should have chosen Desiree. Nell nodded her head in agreement despite the fact that she had no idea what she was even agreeing to.

Kensi smiled, "Sean knew what love was and because of her overprotective brother Sean sent her home. And now two people are hurt instead of one. It's not fair, Sean might love the other girls but he had a connection with Des and you could tell he was just as heartbroken as Des when he sent her home."

Nell had only slightly been paying attention until she heard the part about how two people were hurt instead of one. Nell knew that had she ran or allowed herself to be found by Jason she would have been the only one who had to be hurt. Now by staying she was allowing the rest of the team to risk getting hurt as well. Here heart was racing as she excused herself to go to the restroom.

Nell sat on the edge of the bathtub trying to push the thoughts to the back of her mind, but no matter how much she tried, bodies lying on the floor filled her vision, bodies of people that didn't need to die. Kensi was right, it wasn't fair. If only one person needed to be hurt, why put a whole team at risk? She stood making her way to the window. She cautiously opened it, listening for Kensi as well. She stood on top of the toilet and climbed awkwardly out of the window.

She landed on the ground and made a run for the gate. Within seconds she heard Kensi knocking on the bathroom door, "Are you okay Nell?"

Nell knew if she answered Kensi would know that she was no longer in the bathroom because her voice wouldn't echo. She sighed and opened the gate as she darted to the front of the house, she realized she had not thought her escape out very well. She knew they would be able to trace her cell phone so she tossed it into the bushes. She swiftly walked down the sidewalk, since she didn't have access to a car.

"Nell! Come back here!" Kensi yelled.

Nell turned around and saw Kensi limping down the stairs leading to Callen's house. Nell knew she would be able to outrun the agent because of Kensi's bum leg….so she ran.

The moment Eric had told Hetty that Kensi had called Hetty had jumped in her car and made her way towards Callen's house. Hetty had also ordered Kensi to stay put. Hetty knew that Nell would not make it too far.

Hetty's phone rang and she picked it up, "Yes?"

"I have sent Nell's last location to your phone, she was heading East according to traffic cams." Eric informed her.

"Nice work Mr. Beale." She told him hanging up the phone.

Hetty turned the corner and just like Eric had promised Nell was jogging up the street. Hetty pulled up to the young woman, "Fancy meeting you here Miss Jones."

Nell's face turned red as she looked at Hetty, "I just told Kensi I would get us something to eat, you know with her leg and all."

"Kensi was unaware of this field trip Miss Jones. Next time I suggest you order delivery." Hetty motioned for the passenger side and Nell nodded dejectedly before making her way into the car.

"Were you aware you were being followed?" Hetty asked simply.

Nell shook her head and accepted the gun that Hetty handed her. Hetty threw the car in reverse and changed direct ion just as the man who had been following Nell closely pulled out a gun and began firing at the car. Bystanders screamed and ducked for cover. Nell returned fire. A bullet hit the back windshield. Nell fired once more as they rounded the corner and then the man was out of sight.

Hetty remained silent as she drove the opposite direction from Callen's house, "Where are we going?" Nell asked quietly. She knew she had made Hetty mad.

"Call the others and tell them to meet us at safe house 5."

Nell knew by the sound of Hetty's voice it was no time to ask questions and no time to question her decision, so Nell merely nodded and accepted Hetty's phone.

After hanging up with Callen Nell sat silently watching the scenery. Ten minutes went by before Hetty pulled over to the side of the road. "I trust I don't need to tell you how disappointed I am in you?" Hetty asked.

"No." Nell replied.

"And you do realize that the consequences of your bad decision could have been a lot more severe?"

"Yes."

"And I assume I am correct in my belief that you will not pull another stunt like you did today?"

"Yes."

"Good because the next time there isn't going to be this little chat. I will personally have you committed. I'm sure Nate will be helpful if it comes to that." Hetty responded.

"I'm sorry Hetty."

"Apologies only count if your future choices reflect your apology. You will do good to remember that." Hetty told her.

Nell wanted to tell her that threatening to have her committed was low and that Hetty was being unfair but instead she said, "I will."

And with that Hetty put her car in drive and drove away.

Hetty pulled into a driveway of a two story house. Nell noticed that Sam's car and Kensi's car was already there. Hetty motioned for Nell to get out of the car. Nell obliged and followed Hetty into the house. Kensi sat on the couch with her leg propped up and she had ice on her ankle as well. Deeks sat next to Kensi allowing her ankle to rest on his knee. Sam stood leaning against the wall. And Callen stood his arms crossed glaring at Nell.

"Well this is awkward." Deeks said after a minute of silence.

Nell stood waiting for the lecture but it never came. Instead Nell silently looked at her hands, when she couldn't stand the silence anymore she spoke, "I'm sorry."

Callen had clearly been waiting for the analyst to speak, "Did you not think before you acted?"

Nell stood speechless.

"Miss Jones has assured me that it will not happen again." Hetty told her senior agent.

"Damn right it won't. You could have gotten us killed." Callen told her angrily.

"You think I don't know that? I was trying to prevent that!" Nell answered hotly.

"You and I both know that's a lie. You're selfish; don't want to think about anyone but yourself. Do you think for one second we would not have continued to look for you and fight for you, even if you had run away?" Callen yelled

Nell picked up a plate that had been sitting on the sofa table and brought her arm back to throw it at Callen. Sam acted quickly grabbing her arm preventing her from throwing it.

"Miss Jones you already owe me a windshield, let's not add anything else to the list." Hetty said calmly.

"I'm tired; I am going to go lie down." Nell informed everyone handing the plate to Sam before heading down the hallway.

"Nope, your bedroom is through there." Kensi said pointing towards a door.

Nell opened the door to find a bunch of stairs, "That's the basement."

"And while we are stating the obvious, there aren't any windows down there that you can climb through." Kensi said.


	9. Safe

**This is a short chapter. Sorry :/ The next chapter I promise will be a long one. And it should be posted on Friday! I hope you guys enjoy this short chapter and as always thank you for reading. :D. Please review!  
**

**Kenzie**

Nell stood looking at the basement door. Her heart was still racing from the altercation with Callen. Her mom had always told her that she had a temper. She had always denied it until she stood holding the plate. Thinking back on it Nell was slightly embarrassed. The whole team had witnessed the blow up and at that very moment was probably laughing about it to one another. Even the thought of that happening made her want to bust the door down and interrupt the party.

The door opened and Nell seaw Callen come in, he held his hands up in surrender as he made his way down the stairs. "Look I'm not sorry that I told you it was dumb. But I am sorry for yelling at you." He told her.

Nell knew that she should apologize too but she couldn't make herself speak.

"I should have gone about it differently. I should have pulled you to the side and talked to you privately." Callen added as an afterthought.

"It's cool G." Nell said unable to find any other words.

"Nell, I understand why you did what you did. I just wish you would have taken a moment to think rationally before you did something like that. Maybe you could have taken some time to talk to someone about the pros and cons."

"And had I talked to someone and still decided running away was my best bet do you think that I would have been able to get out of sight long enough to escape?"

"Well, no." Callen said in a tone that insinuated she should already know the answer.

"That is exactly why I didn't." Nell responded.

"You do realize that had you left protective detail, we would have stopped at nothing to find you and protect you?" Callen asked.

"I was planning on finding him before you guys. By the time you guys got close to him, I would be dead and he would have no reason to harm you." Nell answered hesitantly.

"And we would just let your death go without doing anything about it?" Callen asked surprised that the young analyst was being so stupid.

"Well…yeah."

"For someone who has such a high IQ you are pretty dumb. Not to mention irresponsible, irrational, and…" Callen stopped when Nell walked up and traced his lips with her index finger.

"Go on…." Nell smiled taunting him.

Callen exhaled reaching down and grabbing right beneath her buttocks pulling her up so that her legs were wrapped around him and her entire weight was being held by his arms. Nell leaned forward until her lips met his. Electricity soared through their bodies as their tongues explored one another's mouths. Nell was enjoying the sensation of defying gravity by not being planted firmly on the ground, and of his hands supporting her, of the taste of Callen's lips on hers. She didn't want it to end. Callen was breathing heavily and maneuvered himself so that he walked forward backing her against the wall. When there was more support and he was sure she wouldn't fall Callen grew more urgent and fierce with his kiss. He bit her lip and used one hand to pull her hair so that her neck was exposed. He planted a soft kiss right below her ear and smiled when he heard her groan. He knew what both of them were needing and wanting... He was contemplating finding a couch or bed when he spotted a table nearby. He grabbed her once again and started walking towards the table when the door opened. Much like a kid being busted doing something that the kid wasn't supposed to do, Callen threw his hands up in the air as if surrendering. Nell toppled to the ground.

Sam's eyes grew big looking at the scene, "Was just making sure you didn't need backup G. Looks like I might have been worrying about the wrong person." He commented looking at the woman lying on the ground.

Nell laughed, "I am just so clumsy." Nell knew Callen owed her now.

Callen leaned down with one hand helping the woman up, "Sorry." He mouthed.

"Hmmm." Sam said obviously not buying it.

Nell stood and dusted herself off. Callen and G were staring each other down and trying to avoid the awkwardness Nell took time to actually look around the basement. It was set up much like a small apartment. She was standing near the small kitchen, she blushed looking at the kitchen table knowing that is the direct ion Callen had been heading. She glanced to her other side where a couch and television sat. Then on the far wall two doors were opened showing a small bathroom and a bedroom.

"We should probably be going G. We got things to do."

Callen nodded walking towards his partner, "Nell, try and be good."

Sam nodded, "Kensi and Deeks are both going to stay here. I am going to lock the door when we go." Sam informed her.

Callen watched as Sam locked the door and made to follow him towards the door.

"Callen, I won't run, please don't leave me locked up down here." Callen sighed as he went to turn around.

Sam rested his hand on Callen's shoulder, "She is safe down there."


End file.
